


Miserable Without Your Love

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren“, schluchzte Marcel, krallte seine Hand im Stoff von Nevens Shirt fest. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen.“
Relationships: Marcel Schmelzer/Neven Subotić
Kudos: 2





	Miserable Without Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen OS habe ich für eine sehr treue Leserin auf ff.de geschrieben.

Marcel und Neven. Neven und Marcel. Über viele Jahre hinweg gab es die beiden nur im Doppelpack. Ihre Beziehung schien perfekt – bis zu dem Tag, der ihr Leben von Grund auf veränderte.

„Ich werde Dortmund verlassen“, kam es leise über die Lippen des Serben. Neven war gerade von einem Gespräch mit der Führung der Borussia nach Hause gekommen. Man hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass es für ihn keinen Platz mehr gab, dass man ohne ihn plante. Für Neven war das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. All die Jahre hatte er alles für diesen Verein getan und das war nun der Dank.

Jetzt stand er in der Küche ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, ihm gegenüber Marcel, der ihn nur fassungslos anstarrte. Langsam ging der Dunkelhaarige auf seinen Freund zu, zog ihn schließlich in seine Arme.

Augenblicklich begann Marcel bitterlich zu weinen, was den Serben dazu veranlasste, den anderen noch fester an sich zu drücken. „Schatz“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren“, schluchzte Marcel, krallte seine Hand im Stoff von Nevens Shirt fest. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen.“

Bestimmend drückte Neven seinen Freund von sich, sah ihm tief in die verweinten Augen. „Du verlierst mich nicht, Baby.“ Er umfasste Marcels Gesicht mit seinen Händen, ließ den Augenkontakt dabei nicht abbrechen. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er leise, ehe er ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss miteinander verschloss.

Keine zwei Monate später war es dann auch schon soweit. Neven hatte in Frankreich einen neuen Verein gefunden, einen Verein, bei dem er endlich wieder das machen konnte, wofür er lebte – Fußball spielen. Der Abschied war beiden sichtlich schwer gefallen. Marcel wollte seinen Freund unbedingt zum Flughafen begleiten, wohl wissend, dass das keine gute Idee war. Aber er wollte noch jeden Moment, der ihm mit dem anderen blieb, voll auskosten. Der Blonde wollte Neven gar nicht loslassen, als dieser zur Sicherheitskontrolle musste. Nur widerwillig hatte er dann vom anderen abgelassen, nachdem ihm dieser noch einmal versichert hatte, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden.

„Bis bald“, waren Nevens letzte Worte, bevor er ging und einen tieftraurigen Marcel zurückließ.

Wochen zogen ins Land und Marcel litt. Sein Herz schmerzte, sehnte sich nach seinem Freund. Seit Nevens Weggang hatten sie sich nur dreimal gesehen und Marcel spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich verändert. Zwischen ihnen herrschte nicht nur eine räumliche Distanz. Nein, auch emotional hatte Marcel das Gefühl, dass er Neven irgendwo zwischen Dortmund und Saint-Étienne verloren hatte. 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, kam es brüchig über Marcels Lippen. Neven und er saßen auf der Couch in ihrem Wohnzimmer, wollten sich eigentlich einen Film ansehen.

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?“, fragte der Serbe seinen Freund.

„Diese Fernbeziehung … Es tut so verdammt weh, dich jedes Mal wieder gehen lassen zu müssen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Neven.“ Still bahnten sich die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über Marcels Wangen. „Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr, um das noch weiter aushalten zu können“, schluchzte der Blonde, sah auf den Boden.

„Aber Marcel … Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Warum Neven dem anderen diese Frage stellte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Er wusste doch eigentlich ganz genau, was ihm sein Freund damit sagen wollte. Und dennoch wollte er es aus Marcels Mund hören.

„Unsere Beziehung ...“ Noch einmal holte der Blonde tief Luft, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie ist vorbei, Neven.“

„Du beendest unsere Beziehung?“

„Ja, Neven. Es tut mir leid, aber ich pack' das einfach nicht mehr.“

Neven seufzte, betrachtete Marcel für ein paar Augenblicke, sagte nichts.

Als er in die Augen des anderen sah, zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Serbe sah, wie es Marcel innerlich zerstörte, wie sehr er litt. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Mir geht’s doch nicht anders. Mir tut's genauso weh, Marcel. Auch mir zerreißt es jedes Mal das Herz, wenn ich dich wieder verlassen muss. Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr, Marcel. Aber ich will nicht, dass du leidest. Also akzeptiere ich deine Entscheidung.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Serbe, drückte Marcel noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich nehm' mir ein Hotelzimmer.“ Und mit diesen letzten Worten verließ Neven ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und ihr gemeinsames Leben.

Drei Monate waren mittlerweile vergangen und Marcel konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm besser ging. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er vermisste Neven in jeder Sekunde, sehnte sich nach dessen Nähe, dessen Liebe. Sein Leben war unvollständig ohne den Serben. Marcel musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Leben nur mit Neven an seiner Seite lebenswert war. Dass Neven das fehlende Teil zu seinem Puzzle – seinem Leben – war.

Marcel kapselte sich total ab, verkroch sich in seiner Wohnung, verließ diese nur noch, wenn es sein musste. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er sich einmal in solch einer Lage befinden würde. Doch ohne Neven, die Liebe seines Lebens, hatte einfach alles keinen Sinn mehr. 

Beinahe ließ er sein Handy auf den Boden der Umkleidekabine fallen, als er die neueste kicker-Schlagzeile las.

**Union holt Subotić zurück in die Bundesliga**

Mit großen Augen starrte Marcel auf das Display, blinzelte immer wieder, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er richtig las. Dass Neven wirklich wieder in Deutschland war.

„Alles klar bei dir Schmelle?“, riss ihn plötzlich Mats, der sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken.

„Huh? Was?“ Kurz schüttelte Marcel den Kopf, sammelte sich.

„Scheint ja echt spannend gewesen zu sein, was du da gelesen hast“, lachte der Jüngere, boxte dem anderen sanft gegen die Schulter.

„Neven ...“, war alles, was Marcel sagte, Wieder fiel sein Blick auf sein Handy. Wieder sah er auf das Foto von Neven. Und wieder schlug sein Herz so verdammt schnell und schmerzte dabei so verdammt sehr.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, wollte Mats wissen. Anstatt seinem Kumpel zu antworten, reichte Marcel dem anderen sein Handy. „Hey, cool. Neven hat endlich wieder einen Platz in der Bundesliga gefunden“, meinte Mats und gab Marcel sein Handy zurück.

„Ja“, war die knappe Antwort des Älteren, ehe er sich seine Tasche schnappte, die Umkleidekabine verließ und einen verwirrten Mats zurückließ.

Mats ließ die Szene vom Nachmittag keine Ruhe, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kollegen. Warum freute sich der andere denn nicht über Nevens Rückkehr? Immerhin war er doch sein Freund. Oder hatte er etwas verpasst? In Mats machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, wollte Marcel von seinem Besucher wissen.

„Mit dir reden“, erwiderte der Jüngere.

„Und worüber?“

„Können wir das drinnen bereden? Muss ja nicht jeder mitbekommen“, bat der Lockenkopf seinen Kumpel, der ihn schließlich nickend eintreten ließ.

Marcel holte ihnen beiden etwas zu trinken, ehe er sich zu Mats auf die Couch setzte. „Also, was gibt’s?“

Mats war kein Mensch, der gerne um den heißen Brei redete. Mats war direkt und das stellte er auch hier wieder einmal unter Beweis. „Warum hast du dich nicht gefreut, als du von Nevens Rückkehr gelesen hast?“ Abwartend sah der Lockenkopf seinen Kumpel an, der sich bei Mats' Worten sichtlich anspannte. „Er ist doch dein Freund.“

Und das gab Marcel den Rest. „Ist er eben nicht mehr“, kam es brüchig über seine Lippen und er spürte ein verdächtiges Brennen hinter seinen Augen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Mats den anderen an. „Wie jetzt?“

„Ich hab' Schluss gemacht. Ich konnte das einfach nicht mehr. Diese Entfernung … Es hat mir das Herz zerrissen.“ Tränen liefen über Marcels Wangen.

„Fuck“, war alles, was Mats dazu einfiel. Er zog den Blonden in seine Arme, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. „Jetzt wird mir natürlich alles klar. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass es dir in letzter Zeit nicht gut ging, dass du irgendwie nicht mehr du selbst warst. Ich dachte, dass es an Nevens Wechsel lag.“

„Ich wollte ihn wirklich vergessen. Wollte, dass dieser Schmerz aufhört“, schluchzte Marcel gegen die Brust des anderen, „aber es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Jeden verdammten Tag vermisse ich ihn. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, Mats. Ich brauche ihn. Ohne ihn fehlt einfach was. Scheiße, Mann. Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Vermutlich noch mehr als je zuvor.“

Beruhigend strich Mats seinem Kumpel über den Rücken. „Ich kann dich verstehen, Schmelle. Fernbeziehungen sind scheiße. Vor allem, wenn dein Freund in einem anderen Land lebt.“ Traurig blickte er an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Auch seine eigene Beziehung war der Entfernung zum Opfer gefallen. Er hatte Dortmund, den Ruhrpott und somit die Liebe seines Lebens verlassen. Und nun, nun war Ben in Russland und schien ein glückliches Leben zu führen – ohne Mats. Und er bereute seine Entscheidung jeden gottverdammten Tag. Aber noch mehr bereute er es, nicht gekämpft zu haben.

Die Gedanken verdrängend schüttelte der Brünette den Kopf. Jetzt ging es um Schmelle und Neven, nicht um ihn und Bene.

„Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen“, meinte er nach einer Weile, drückte Marcel sanft von sich. „Neven spielt wieder in Deutschland. Du liebst ihn noch. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Neven auch noch nicht damit abgeschlossen hat. Immerhin wart ihr fast drei Jahre zusammen.“

Ungläubig blickte Marcel seinen Kumpel an. „Aber ich war es, der Schluss gemacht hat. Ich hab' ihm weh getan, Mats. Ich glaube nicht, dass er meinetwegen zurückgekommen ist.“

„Glauben heißt nicht wissen, Schmelle“, erwiderte Mats. „Ich schlage vor, du denkst noch mal in Ruhe über alles nach. Und wenn du bis zum Spiel gegen Union immer noch so fühlst, solltest du das Gespräch mit ihm suchen. Ihm alles erklären.“

Kurz überlegte Marcel. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht“, sagte er schließlich, „danke.“

„Nicht dafür“, winkte Mats ab, „außerdem will ich nicht, dass du irgendwann bereust, nichts getan zu haben.“ Der Brünette sah zur Seite, wollte nicht, dass Marcel die Traurigkeit, die Reue in seinen Augen sah. Scheiße, es hätte alles so schön sein können, jetzt, wo er wieder in Dortmund ist. Aber er hatte Bene damals von sich gestoßen, ihm und ihrer Beziehung keine Chance mehr gegeben.

Ob Bene genauso oft an ihn dachte wie Mats an Bene?

Die DFL schien es gut mit Marcel zu meinen, denn das Auswärtsspiel in Berlin war bereits für Ende August angesetzt. Er war Mats' Rat gefolgt, hatte in den letzten Wochen ausführlich nachgedacht. Letztendlich war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass sich an seinen Gefühle für Neven nichts, aber auch absolut gar nichts geändert hatte. Er liebte den Serben immer noch aus tiefstem Herzen. Erst Neven macht ihn vollständig. Und das wollte er ihm auch sagen, musste es ihm sagen.

Schon bei der Anreise war Marcel das reinste Nervenbündel gewesen. Immer wieder vergewisserte er sich bei Mats, dass seine Entscheidung, mit Neven zu reden, auch die richtige war.

„Mann, Schnelle. Wenn du nicht mit ihm redest, wirst du nie erfahren, ob es richtig war. Aber jetzt versuch, dich wenigstens ein bisschen auf das Spiel zu fokussieren.“ Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Mats seinen Kumpel an, der leicht errötete.

Wenn ihnen jemand vor dem Spiel gesagt hätte, dass sie auswärts bei einem Aufsteiger verlieren würden, hätten sie denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Aber nun war das Spiel beendet und sie standen bedröppelt auf dem Platz. „Scheiße, waren wir schlecht“, wütete Mats, der müde über den Platz lief. Er hatte Neven schon von weitem ausmachen können und ging mit gezielten Schritten auf diesen zu. „So hatte ich mir unsere Wiedersehen aber nicht vorgestellt.“

„Ich hab's halt immer noch drauf“, lachte der Serbe und zog seinen langjährigen Kollegen in eine feste Umarmung, ehe sie ihre Trikots tauschten.

„Das hab' ich auch gemerkt“, erwiderte Mats und nun konnte er sich ein Lachen auch nicht verkneifen. „Wie geht’s dir?“ Mats stellte diese Frage ganz bewusst, hoffte so, etwas bezüglich der Sache mit Marcel herauszufinden.

„Mir geht’s gut“, gab Neven ehrlich zu. „Es tut gut, endlich wieder in Deutschland zu spielen.“

„Freut mich.“ Das war nicht die Antwort, die sich Mats erhofft hatte, aber gut. Es war an Marcel, alles zu klären. Er sollte sich da nicht weiter einmischen.

„Du, ich muss los. Die anderen warten“, sagte der Serbe, zeigte auf seine Kollegen, die alle auf dem Weg in die Kabine waren. „Wir schreiben, okay?“ Mit diesen Worten zog Neven Mats noch einmal in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor auch er den Weg ins Innere des Stadions antritt.

„Neven!“ Marcel, der die ganze Szene zwischen Mats und seinem Ex-Freund beobachtet hatte, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rief diesem hinterher. Hoffte, dass er ihn hörte. Hoffte vor allem, dass er stehen blieb und nicht weiterging. Eine Ablehnung dieser Art würde er nicht verkraften.

Neven blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um. Er sah Marcel vor sich stehen. Marcel, der immer noch so verdammt schön war. Marcel, der seinen Herzschlag augenblicklich beschleunigen ließ. „Marcel“, flüsterte er, ging einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.

„Neven“, begann der Blonde, „ich … du … wir … Können wir reden?“ Nervös knetete Marcel seine Hände, sah den Größeren unsicher an.

„Ähm, ja. Klar.“ Neven war überrascht, war Marcel doch derjenige gewesen, der ihre Beziehung beendet und den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. „Warte auf dem Parkplatz auf mich, wir fahren in meine Wohnung. Da haben wir Ruhe.“

Erleichtert nickte Marcel. Neven hatte ihn nicht zum Teufel gejagt, gab ihm die Chance, sich zu erklären. Ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn brauchte – mehr als je zuvor.

Eine knappe Stunde später saßen die beiden Männer auf Nevens Couch. Marcel war so schrecklich nervös, malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus. Was, wenn Neven mit ihrer Beziehung, mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte? Wenn er keine Gefühle mehr für ihn hatte? Wenn er in einer neuen Beziehung war? Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Angst, dass das Ganze hier mächtig in die Hose gehen würde. Aber nun war ein Rückzug zu spät. Er war hier, hier bei Neven, dem Mann, den er über alles liebte.

„Also“, begann der Serbe, nachdem er einen Schluck Wasser genommen hatte, „worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?“

„Ich … es tut mir leid“, stammelte Marcel, wagte es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben.

„Was tut dir leid?“, hakte der Serbe nach, sah den Blonden an.

„Einfach alles“, platzte es aus Marcel raus. Er sprang förmlich auf, lief im Wohnzimmer umher. „Dass ich Schluss gemacht habe. Dass ich das alles nicht ausgehalten habe. Dass ich so egoistisch war.“ Marcel blieb stehen, atmete mehrmals tief durch, wisch sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer noch liebe. Dass ich dich brauche. Dass mir ohne dich was fehlt. Dass ich ohne dich nicht kann. Dass ich ohne dich nicht will. Es tut mir alles so leid“, schluchzte der Blonde. Seine Beine gaben nach und er war kurz davor zusammenzubrechen. Doch Neven, der unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten war, fing ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf, zog ihn fest an sich.

So standen sie eine Weile da, Marcel in Nevens starken Armen, schweigend. Neven strich dem Kleineren beruhigend über den Rücken, gab ihm einfach Halt und Sicherheit.

Als sich Marcel wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von dem anderen, sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid.“

Und anstatt einer Antwort bekam Marcel das, wonach er sich so lange sehnte. Neven umfasste Marcels Gesicht mit seinen Händen und überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Schlagartig weiteten sich Marcels Augen. Passierte das hier gerade wirklich oder spielte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein einen Streich? Doch als Neven den Druck verstärkte, wurde dem Dortmunder bewusst, dass das hier kein Traum war. Dass Neven ihn wirklich küsste.

Marcel schloss die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Nevens Nacken. Dies sah der Serbe als Anlass, den Kuss zu intensivieren. Er stupste mit seiner Zunge gegen Marcels Lippen, bat somit um Einlass. Erschrocken keuchte der Kleinere auf, ließ den anderen gewähren.

Ein träger Kampf ihrer Zungen entstand, ein Kampf voller Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft und vor allem Liebe.

Marcel hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als sich der Serbe von ihm löste und ihn mit geröteten Wangen ansah. „Ich liebe dich, Marcel“, gestand der Größere, strich Marcel zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben.“ Neven griff nach Marcels Hand, zog ihn mit zur Couch, auf der sie sich fallen ließen. „Als du damals Schluss gemacht hast, ist eine Welt für mich zusammengebrochen.“

„Aber warum hast du mich dann gehen lassen?“, fragte Marcel nach, sah den Größeren mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Weil ich dich geliebt habe. Weil ich nicht wollte, dass du leidest. Weil ich wusste, dass du an dieser Fernbeziehung zugrunde gehst.“

Die Tränen nahmen nun ihren Lauf, so gerührt war Marcel von Nevens Worten. „Du wolltest mich nur schützen ...“

„Ja, wollte ich“, gab der Serbe zu, „aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich das nicht kann. Dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann.“

Überrascht sah der Blonde den anderen. „Und deswegen-“

„Bin ich zurück nach Deutschland gekommen. Ich wollte wieder näher bei dir sein.“

„Aber warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“, wollte Marcel wissen.

„Ich hatte Angst“, kam es leise über die Lippen des Serben, wobei er leicht errötete.

„Wovor?“

„Dass es wirklich vorbei ist. Dass du mich nicht mehr willst.“

„Ich wollte dich damals, ich will dich jetzt und ich werde dich immer wollen! Ich liebe dich, Neven Subotić – für immer!“ Und mit diesen Worten beugte sich Marcel nach vorn, um Neven genau das zu zeigen. Er küsste ihn mit all der Sehnsucht, die sich in den letzten Monaten angestaut hatte.

„Für immer, Baby“, flüsterte Neven zwischen zwei Küssen, ehe er Marcel nach hinten drückte und ihm zeigte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter das Shirt des Blonden, strich bedächtig über die Bauchmuskeln. „Marcel“, hauchte er gegen die Lippen des Dortmunders, während er eine Hand weiter nach unten wandern ließ.

„Neven“, keuchte Marcel erschrocken auf, als Nevens Hand seinem Schritt verdächtig nahe gekommen war. „Bitte.“

„Mein Baby“, raunte der Serbe, ehe er Marcel in einen erneuten Kuss verwickelte. Du

Während Marcel und Neven ihrer Liebe eine zweite Chance gaben, lag Mats auf dem Bett in seinem Hotelzimmer und dachte nach. Über das, was er Marcel geraten hatte. Über sich. Über Bene. Und darüber wie das mit ihnen auseinander gegangen war. Scheiße, warum war er nur so egoistisch gewesen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht aufgehalten? Mats schnappte sich ein Kissen, schrie laut in dieses.

Und dann fasste er einen Entschluss, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht zu spät war.


End file.
